James' Midnight Spy Time
by CuzImBatman
Summary: James hears something close to midnight. He wakes Carlos to find out what's going on down at the pool. Kogan! One-shot! Carlos sleep deprived making him cranky!


Due to popular demand…here's where James and Carlos find out, and I made it so there will be a fourth story as well. If you noticed, each character so far has a story. So a fourth one is needed! Here you have it!

**Disclaimer: I have no witty saying to say that BTR does not belong to me. Sorry.**

--

''Hurry up, I think I heard James wake up,'' hissed Kendall pulling Logan out of their apartment. Logan yawned tiredly, complaining about inconsiderate boyfriends and their stupid urges to drown in the middle of the night.  
A few second after the door closed did the light in James' and Carlos' room turn on.

''Did you hear that?'' asked James looking around from his bed. Carlos who was in the other bed, groaned and rolled over. ''I'm serious dude. I think I heard a bear!'' 

''I doubt that.'' 

''Why?'' 

''No bear is stupid enough to be up this late!'' grunted Carlos, snuggling further into his bed. James pouted, but turned off the lights and went back to bed. Carlos smiled and dug himself further into his bed, closing his eyes, about to fall back asleep. 

''Okay I swear I just heard a splash!'' 

''James!'' 

''Oh sorry.'' Carlos growled and sat up. 

''No no its fine. I'm awake now. It's not that I can sleep now.'' James was looking in the direction of Carlos' voice wide eyed. He knew the Hispanic was not a morning person, but now he knew that Carlos is just unfriendly when he doesn't get his sleep. 

''I'm really sorry man.'' James sat up in bed too, swinging his legs onto the ground. ''But since you're up now, you want to go find out what's making that noise? 

''Might as well. It's not like I'm going to sleep.'' The two of them grabbed shirts to wear and made their way out of the apartment. James was walking along the walls, singing his own theme song, tucking and rolling, while holding his hands up as if he were holding a gun. Carlos would just trudge by James grumbling about the sleep he was missing because of all those stupid noises. His helmet being dragged in his hands! 

''Here's the pool door,'' said Carlos walking up to it. James nodded, slightly scared. ''Okay, why are you scared?'' 

''What if there is a monster out there?'' he asks clutching onto Carlos' arm. 

''There is no monster. Now come on.'' 

''Fine...'' They slowly pushed the door open and there in the moonlight in the shallow part of the pool area can they see Kendall and Logan laughing at each other. ''Hey its Logan and Kendall!'' 

''Are you telling me that the reason you went all secret agent crazy was because of these two?'' growled Carlos. He threw his arms up in frustration before turning around. 

''Where are you going?'' asked James turning to look at Carlos. 

''Back to the room. To get some fucking sleep.'' 

''But but but...'' 

Carlos turned around. ''Something crazy better be happening out there to get me to stay.'' James peeked a look and felt his jaw drop and his breathing began to act up. ''James?'' 

''Th-there! K-k-kissing!'' he exclaims pointing, outside. Carlos rolled his eyes and was about to walk back when he was dragged back to the pool door and forced to look out. There he saw his two best friends having a make out.

''Oh my God!'' 

''Wow...'' said Carlos. 

''What do we do?!'' said James freaking out. 

''We're going to do nothing.'' 

''What why?! They have a right to know we know!'' 

''No they don't James. Plus this was your midnight spy time. I want my own moment too.'' James thought about it before agreeing and they made their way back upstairs. 

''Well that was interesting...'' said James. 

''It would explain a lot.'' 

''It does.'' They were almost to their room when there was a crash a few floors down. ''Did you hear that?!'' 

''Not again!'' whined Carlos as he was pulled back to the stairwell. ''I'm never going to get my sleep back!''

--

There you have it! The end of James' story. Poor Carlos! But to make up for it, he will have a story of his own. Look out for it! So what are your thoughts on this one?

_Finished: 2.13.10-8:35am_


End file.
